


Meant For You

by diamondfireforever



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gay Space Rocks, Gayness, Humans AU, Jasper more like Assper amirite, Meet-Cute, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, lapidot - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondfireforever/pseuds/diamondfireforever
Summary: countdown clock to when you meet your soulmate Lapidot style (slightly modified to make it even cuter)





	1. Chapter 1

Two minutes. Checking the clock on her wrist for what had to be the millionth time in the past few minutes showed Peridot that it had ticked down to only a minute and a half. She was getting more and more nervous with every second that ticked by. It shouldn't be this nerve-wracking, should it? She'd know it was going to be today since she was old enough to give a coherent thought about her future, yet it finally coming made her shake with anticipation.

To be fair, she was now- forty-three seconds -away from meeting the person she was destined to spend the rest of her life with. She clenched and unclenched her hands nervously, licking her lips when they got dry. She didn't know what to do. Funny, how hard it was to pass only half a minute of time. She checked the tiny clock on the inside of her wrist again and glanced around. Unless the person was going to be running they'd have to be within her field of vision already. A quick scan of the area told her nothing about who her soulmate might be. She sighed and glanced down at her clock again.

Three...

Two...

One-

"Excuse me, but do you know how to get to Starbucks from here? I'm meeting my girlfriend there..." Peridot turned around to meet the ocean-blue eyes of the girl who had spoken.

It was her. It had to be her. She was tall with sky-blue hair and eyes like the most beautiful blue crystal. She must like the color blue, Peridot thought to herself. It suited her well, though. The colors complemented her pale skin, a light, breezy dress completing the look. though, it struck Peri as odd that this girl would wear long sleeves in the middle of summer. Oh, well, she might just like the way they looked or something.

"Uh..." They stared at each other, the taller, blue-haired girl looking for an answer and Peridot simply in awe. "Oh! Oh, uh, right, um," she stuttered, trying to remember the way, "Just, um, down Diamonds Street to the end and then on the right." She recited; she knew most of the streets in the city by heart. Wait, had this girl said she had a girlfriend? but- but- wasn't she supposed to be HER soulmate? how di-

"Thanks!" The girl said, rushing off in a way that made Peridot think she almost looked scared.

"No problem." she whispered after the disappearing figure of the girl. She risked another glance down at her wrist and, sure enough, instead of the familiar white clock with black numbers counting down she'd come so accustomed to there was a name. The letters were blue, painted to look like an ocean at dawn.

Lapis.

The girl's name was Lapis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey look, I thought of a plot for this

"Took you long enough." Jasper growled. "Where were you? I thought I told you to be here at three-twenty, sharp!"

Lapis flinched back, but didn't lose her calm demeanor. "I got lost." She said, her voice nearly a whisper. under the larger woman's careful eye, she sat down near the window, but was careful not to look out of it.

"How did you get lost? I gave you directions to get here!" she snarled, her fists pounding into the table. "Why are you always doing this? Pink nev-"

"I know!" Lapis hissed. "Your REAL soulmate would NEVER make you wait FIFTEEN EXTRA MINUTES for a date!" Her hands curled into fists and her eyes began to water. "Sorry I can't seem to measure up." she mumbled.

Jasper's breath caught in her throat. "Aww, no, babe! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- Listen, you were late and I was just upset, 'kay? I didn't mean to bring her up! You mean just as much to me as she did, I promise." Jasper smiled weakly and patted her girlfriend's arm.

Lapis nodded. "I'm sorry I lashed out at you, I shouldn't have done that. it was my fault for being late, I should've just followed that directions you gave me instead of just assuming I could find it on my own."

Jasper nodded in approval. “Okay, I forgive you, love.” She smiled wider. “Why don't I go grab us something to eat? You could probably use to sit down after wandering around Beach City like you did instead of getting directly here.” She winked and slid out of the booth to get them something to eat and drink. Lapis nodded, not really paying attention. She knew what Jasper said anyway; she said it every time they got into an argument. First she'd say something about forgiving her for not doing what she'd said to do, then she'd offer to do something exceedingly easy to make up for yelling at her, and then she'd remind Lapis what she'd done wrong in the first place.

It was a never-ending cycle and for some reason both of them seemed to both hate and enjoy it.

Lapis sighed and watched her girlfriend order their food. For a fleeting moment she imagined having the kind of partner who she'd never have to doubt their love. They could stand in line and order together. Maybe they'd each order for each other because they knew just what the other wanted. Then they'd go to the park, or maybe back to one of their apartments, and they'd talk and laugh for hours on end, never getting tired of each other's company.

Someone she could be happy with.

She tried to suppress a laugh, snorting in the process; nobody'd ever be happy with her. She traced her finger over the wraps covering her blank wrist. Nobody ever said it was going to be easy. She glanced at Jasper (who was still ordering, though she looked rather annoyed at the cashier) before unwrapping the strips of fabric from her wrist and risking a look.

There was a name tattooed in green.

It took a moment to register it, but when she did she almost screamed. There wasn't supposed to be a name there. Well, technically there was, but that had most definitely not been there before. What did that mean? Had something changed? This wasn't supposed to be possible! Despite her internal panic, Lapis couldn't help but feel joy welling up inside of her. She had a soulmate. She wasn't supposed to be alone after all.

Another glance told her that not only she hadn't been hallucinating, but the name on her wrist wasn't Jasper.

'Peridot,' she thought, 'their name is Peridot.'

...

'I like that name'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy
> 
> did someone say angsty fluff?

Her eyes were blue. It felt kinda weird thinking about someone's eyes, if Peridot was being honest. But her eyes were just so BLUE. It probably impossible to Not think about them. She sighed for what had to be the millionth time. Why couldn't she get Lapis out of her head? The small voice in her head chimed in with a reminder that Lapis was her soulmate. Right. But then why was she going on a date with someone else? Sometimes people had two different soulmates. But that meant whoever Lapis's date was they weren't soulmates with Peridot, just with Lapis. Or maybe... 

Wait, she couldn't really be dating someone who wasn't her soulmate, was she?? But why would she do that? There wasn't any point! You knew it would always end in heartbreak, so why? There wasn't any logical point to it that Peridot could see.

She threw herself back down onto her bed in frustration. Why did this have to happen to her? Why couldn't she have had a perfectly normal soulmate meeting just like everyone else? They'd be standing on the street looking around until finally their eyes met and their clocks ran down, fading into each others' names on their wrists. Instead Peridot was stuck figuring out what to do about a soulmate who was already dating someone. Someone who might be her soulmate. Someone who might also just be a random person this girl had decided to experiment with. But why?

Peridot had to figure out why. Without a logical explanation, she was lost. She'd need to find Lapis and ask her. But how was she supposed to find her again? Usually when you met your soulmate you were supposed to actually talk and stuff. You'd get contact info and all that so you'd never lose each other again. It was utterly unfair that Peridot would have to search the entire city for a girl who might not even decide she wanted a soulmate. That was what happened when people dated people who weren't their soulmates; they fell in love and they didn't end up with their real soulmates. But then they ended up broken-hearted with nothing but the hope that it wasn't too late to find their real soulmates and start over.

But most of them didn't end up living that long. For one reason or another. Peridot sighed. What was she supposed to do?

As if to answer her question, her phone started to ring.

“Hello?” Peridot demanded, a twinge of hope that maybe her soulmate had magically found her number somehow and had- no, that was silly, she reminded herself. “Hello?”

“Hey, what's up, P? You meet your soulmate or what?” Her friend, Amethyst joked, sounds of crunching filling up the phone line.

“Or what.” Peridot sighed. “Amethyst, what am I going to do?”

Amethyst gasped, something falling to the floor before she screamed,“WHAT? What do you mean 'or what'? Did ja meet meet them or not? What happened?”

Peridot winced at her friend's loudness. “Well, I did meet her, it's just... Ams, she's got a girlfriend. She was on her way to a date. I don't think she even realized I was her soulmate.” Tears were brimming in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

“Oh. Oh, peri, gosh, I'm so sorry. Dang, I- I don't know what to do... Should I come over? Is there anything I can do? You need anything?”

Peridot laughed. “Well, unless you can tell me how to find a blue-haired blue-eyed girl named Lapis who already has a girlfriend in one of the biggest beach-side cities in the world and manage to convince her that I'm her real soulmate, I don't think so.”

“Wait, Lapis Lazuli? Like, Jasper's girlfriend?” The phone fell to the floor with a clatter. “Peridot? Peri? P, you there? You alright? Yeah, that's it I'm coming over.” Peridot didn't hear her. All she could think of was Jasper. The one time they'd met. Her laugh, the way she managed to keep you in line with what she wanted with only a glare. That was who she was up against. That was who she was fighting against for Lapis.

No, that was who she'd be saving Lapis from.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding your soulmate with no information about them except their first name and what they look like is hard
> 
> but that doesn't mean Lapis isn't going to try

Peridot. Lapis had to find her. It had been a miracle that she was able to even survive that date with Jasper without giving away what she'd seen on her wrist. The wraps she wore over her wrists to hide that they were bare helped, but they didn't completely cover the exquisite flowing green letters that spelled the blonde girl's name. She'd been skating on thin ice, but for the time being she was back on the shore.

Jasper would call her before long, though, making their next date. What should she say? Jasper got so angry easily, especially when people talked about soulmates. She couldn't just come out and tell Jasper a name had appeared on her wrist - not only was it crazy, Jasper wouldn't just let her go like that. They'd almost broken up before, and that time Jasper had made her life practically a living hell until Lapis agreed to get back with her. She wasn't ready to go through that again. Not the nights of wondering what would be next. When it would all be over. If anyone could ever love her again.

She was broken. A flaw that had no place in society. People were supposed to have clocks on their wrists when they were born. Why hadn't she?

Jasper was the strong one. She kept going even after her soulmate died. Even though she'd lost everything she loved and she knew she'd never get her back. Jasper was strong. And Lapis was broken.

Tears had begun to stream down her cheeks without her meaning for them to. It wasn't abnormal for her to cry. In fact, it was rather comforting to know that at least she wasn't entirely different from everyone else. At least she still felt like they did. At least she could still hurt the same way they did.

Oh, who was she kidding, no one else could possibly hurt like she did.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

She'd been wandering around for hours. There was no way she was ever going to find Peridot at this rate. Why did she think this was a good idea, anyway? Just because she'd been there before didn't mean she was just going to spend her entire life walking around the city. She probably had a million other things to do. Lapis sighed in despair.

But wait, if lapis had this girl's name on her wrist did that mean her name was on the girl's wrist? Did she know Lapis was her soulmate? She hadn't been paying attention to the blonde's wrist, but if she had the clock then of course she knew.

But what if she was just like Lapis? The thought made her heart skip a beat. What if she didn't even think she had a soulmate until they met and the name appeared? What then?

Ah, the possibilities. They were starting to both thrill her and make her head swim. She needed a break. She'd been searching fruitlessly for hours. That self-care class she'd taken  
back when she and Jasper had started dating had always said that when you got too caught up in something it could be unhealthy and you needed to go do something else for awhile so you could begin to properly focus again. Back when she'd taken it she thought the advice they gave her was stupid, but in the past few years it had saved her butt more times than she'd admit. Break, break, she needed something fun that SHE liked to do, preferably either alone or somewhere that other people wouldn't really bother her.

She was stopped in front of a movie theater. She used to like movies. Not that she'd seen any in theaters recently; Jasper hated movie theaters. Maybe she'd just go in and see if they had a showing of something coming on soon.

There was. She'd never heard of the movie before. It was some sort of action movie about these guys running away from some evil mob boss lady. It didn't sound Half-bad, so she bought a ticket and walked inside. There really wasn't a movie without popcorn, so she burned a couple bucks on a medium and a large water, because she never bought sodas at movie theaters. It was rather busy there, but it also had a sense of calm and peace to it all. Just the way Lapis liked it. Just the way Lapis remembered from when-

No, that time was gone, it didn't matter anymore. There was no reason to remember it, not even for a second. They didn't care about her. She was different. A freak.

Nobody could ever love a freak like her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching a movie to try and relax herself after so much searching for her soulmate, Lapis suddenly finds her life spiraling even more into a romcom

Lapis yawned and stretched her arms out, watching credits roll down the screen. People pushed and shoved all around her, making her grateful for her desision to stay seated until the crowds of people weren't as thick. She took another sip of her watery drink and hummed along to the music as she watched people get up and leave until there was only two other people still in their seats that she could see.

They were chatting about something that Lapis couldn't quite hear, but it sounded important. Lapis hated eavesdropping, especially with people she didn't know, but for some reason she couldn't explain she felt compelled to go over to where the two were sitting.

Well, a gut feeling had led to her getting lost in the city and meeting her soulmate, maybe this gut feeling would lead to something good as well. She took a deep breath and started down the row towards them.

"-and that's just the problem! I can't even find her how am I supposed to-" wait, Lapis knew that voice!

"Peridot!" She shouted, running down the few remaining steps to her row. She hadn't meant to be quite so loud, but it hardly mattered. It wasn't like there was anyuone else in the theater anyways.

"Hmm?" The small blonde turned, her eyes widening when she saw who was standing there. "Lapis! You're here! How are you here? I've been trying to find you!" She squealed, her words almost too fast to understand.

"Are you kidding me?! I've been looking for you all day! I just stopped for a break, and..." She grinned for a moment before wrapping Peridot in a hug. "I thought I was never going to find you again!" Tears brimmed in her eyes even though she was smiling.

"See? I told you you'd find her if you just took a breather from obsessing over how you'd ever find her again." Amethyst grinned.

Peridot hissed at her, waving her arms a little for good measure. "Amethyssst! Can't you see we're having a romantic moment here!" She huffed. "And for your information, I was not 'obsessing' I was simply wondering how I was going to find her since I didn't have a phone number or anything."

"Really?" Lapis frowned. "You weren't worried about us not finding each other or anything? I ran around town for hours trying to find you."

"Oh! Well, I mean, uh... Of course I- er- uh, I mean-" Peridot stuttered, flushing pink and tripping over her words.

Lapis and Amethyst both laughed. "I didn't mean it like that, I know you were trying to find me. You just don't have to be embarrassed about it." Lapis grinned again, kissing Peridot's cheek for good measure.

Peridot nodded. "A-alright. Okay." She took a deep breath and smiled. "Would you like to come get pizza with Amethyst and me? We're going to our favorite pizza place after this, and I think the janitor is getting mad at us for sticking around so long." She nodded towards a rather agitated looking old lady in the corner sweeping.

"Alright, that sounds fun." Lapis smiled. "I'd love to."

"Awesomesauce!" Amethyst grinned, grabbing one of each of their hands. "I hope you don't mind questions, because as Official Best Friend of your soulmate I must know about everything there is to know about you before I trust you around my best girl."

Lapis laughed a little as she was dragged behind the shorter purple-haired girl. "Uh, okay, I guess.."

"Perfect! Let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BACKSTORY FOR LAPIS (YAYYYY!!!)
> 
> well... maybe more for how the diamonds play into this story, but there's still lot's of plot anyway, right?

“What'll it be?” The obviously bored waiter asked, pulling out his notepad.

“Um, is cheese okay?” Lapis mumbled, feeling shy in the crowded restaurant. people were talking and shouting so much the atmosphere was pounding down on her. If Peridot and Amethyst hadn't been there she would've run out the door. As it was, she was terribly on edge.

Amethyst grinned and let out a whoop. “Five cheese pizza! How 'bouts it, Peri?” She turned to her small blonde friend.

“Sounds good.” Peridot agreed, taking Lapis's hand in her own. "You feeling okay?" She whispered as Amethyst talked to the waiter.

Lapis shook her head. "I'm not sure. This is a bit-" She gestured around to the other people chatting away, "-much. I guess I'm just not a big fan of crowds. Sorry."

"Alright, that's okay." Peridot nodded, then turned to to waiter. "Could we get this pizza to go please?"

The waiter shrugged. "Sure thing, it'll be done in a few minutes."

Amethyst turned to Peridot with a confused look on her face. "Why'd you do that? I thought you loved sitting here and eating? Is there something wrong?"

"Lapis is uncomfortable." She stated, squeezing the girl's hand. "I think it would be better if we went somewhere that wasn't quite so crowded."

Amethyst nodded. "I'm sorry, Lapis, I didn't know you'd... Sorry. We'll wait to get our pizza and then we can go eat it on the top of this building I found awhile ago. it's really nice and there's never any other people there, would you like that better?"

Lapis's eyes lit up. "That sounds great! I would like somewhere like that much better, yes, thank you!"

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"So, uh, if you don't mind or anything... Could you tell us why you're dating Jasper?" Amethyst looked at her wide-eyed over her slice of pizza.

Lapis gave a small laugh. "You really get right to the point, don't you?" She let her chuckle die out before taking a deep breath and staring out into the starry sky. "I don't think I'm ready to tell you that, I'm sorry."

"That's alright." Amethyst grinned. Peridot put a hand on Lapis's arm to reassure her that everything was all right. "You don't have to tell us anything until you want to, it's fine, I promise."

Lapis sighed, lost in the constellations. "I used to have a pet cat," She began, "When I was five, I mean. His name was Blue, after the lady who looked after me. I don't know how -or if- she was related to me, but I always called her Blue Diamond. Her real name was Blue. Well, that was her last name anyway, I don't remember her first name, but she helped run a law firm that for some reason called itself the Diamond Authority. There were four of them who ran it together, though I've only ever met two: Blue and Yellow. Yellow Diamond was Blue's best friend -I think, hard to be sure with them- and I don't know much about her except that she was called Yellow because of her love of wearing yellow suits and that she was always extremely LOUD.

"There were two others, the two I never got to meet; White Diamond, who was the one who started the whole firm, and Pink Diamond. White I know nothing about, not even why she's called that. Pink, well, she was the youngest of the bunch. Not too much older than me, in fact. That's- I- " Tears tarted to creep down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can do this..."

Peridot scooted closer and wrapped her into a hug. "You don't have to tell us this, remember? It's alright if you don't want to say anything more, it's fine. You were telling us about your cat, Blue, remember? D'you wanna talk ore about him?"

Lapis nodded, drying her eyes a little before continuing. "R-ight, yeah, Blue. He-he loved water. People always said cats should hate water, but he didn't. I think he might've been the one who taught me how to swim, to be honest. There was a big pool outside my house growing up, but I can never remember anybody teaching me how to swim, just diving in there during the summer with Blue and swimming around for a few hours. It was really fun. I miss doing that sometimes. Jasper and I- we go swimming sometimes at public pools but, it's just- it's just kinda different. Not so special anymore, almost like I'm being pulled down. I'm not drowning, but-" She shuddered.

"What's you favorite color?" Amethyst prompted, trying to steer the conversation away from Jasper or anything else particularly painful for her new friend.

"Hmm, either ocean blue or sky blue, I can never decide. What about you two?"

"Purple, any shade." Amethyst answered immediately.

Peridot thought for a moment. "Pale green, probably, although orange isn't so bad either, as long as you don't wear the two colors together." The trio burst into laughter.

"Yeah, that'd be a mistake..." Lapis grinned, snickering every few seconds thinking about it.

Peridot rolled her eyes. "If you could have any super power what would it be?"

"Oh, shape-shifting, definitely." Amethyst said, twisting her body into the weirdest shape she could manage. "I'd, like, BECOME a Picasso painting, just to freak people out. Or maybe like, a dragon or something."

"I think I'd like to fly." Lapis mumbled, spreading her arms like wings. "Then I could go wherever I wanted. And if I ever got tired of one place I could always go somewhere else, with no one to stop me."

"Oooh, flying's a good one. Though, I still prefer shape-shifting. I could probably just make myself into a bird, though, and then I could fly, just not while I was human. Okay, how about this: If you could be any one random thing in the entire universe, who or what would you be?"

"A gay space rock." Peridot said, sarcasm dripping off her voice.

Lapis snickered. "Well, I guess I'd be a gay space rock with you. I mean, it'd get awfully lonely if you were the only gay space rock around."

"Hey, I could bring Pearl and Garnet and then we could make a Gay Space Rock Club." Amethyst offered the two more pizza as they all laughed.

"But how would that even work?" Lapis asked. "I didn't even think space rocks HAD genders in the first place, how could one be gay? Also, sentient rocks seems like a pretty bad idea in general."

"Well, I suppose if rocks have no particular ganders then it's about the same as them all being the same gender, right?" Peridot waited for the other two girls to nod before continuing. "Which would mean that all of them would have to be gay. it's not like you can have a heterosexual rock when rocks only have one gender."

Lapis and Amethyst nodded in agreement. "Yeah," Lapis shrugged, "I guess that kinda does make sense. What should we call our Gay Space Rock Club?"

"Gay Rocks?" Amethyst suggested.

"No, too upfront. needs to be a little cooler than that," Peridot said. "Something a little more like... how about Rainbow Space?"

"That is the worst name I have ever heard of." Lapis and Amethyst said in sync.

"How about Chrystal Rocks?" Amethyst asked.

Peridot shook her head. "Why do you think it needs to have 'Rocks' in the name?"

"Because rocks are cool! Besides, you're the one who said she wanted to be a gay space ROCK."

"Yeah, well, we could just call ourselves the Gay Space Rocks, because that's the only name with 'Rocks' in it that I'm going to agree with."

"Yeah, but that's kinda dumb. We need a name that says we are Gay Space Rocks without just calling ourselves Gay Space Rocks. Right, Lapis? ...Lapis?"

She wasn't moving aside from the uncontrollable shaking in her limbs. It felt like an age since she'd seen that face. The face staring up at her, anger obvious in the glaring eyes and frowning mouth. She took a deep breath, realizing she hadn't been breathing for a few seconds, and waited to see what she -what Jasper- was going to do.

"Oh, god." Amethyst gasped, taking one of Lapis's hands in hers, Peridot immediately taking the other.

"Crystal gems." Lapis whispered, barely loud enough to be heard by the two girls sitting on either side of her. "If you don't mind... I like that name best."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis finally does the thing she wishes she did ages ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put two chapters together here since they were both super-short and plus I'm lazy af

Lapis was turning paler by the second. Peridot was beginning to fear she would fall off the building if it got much worse. What was Jasper doing there? How did she even find them? Sure, they weren't exactly being quiet, but it wasn't a highly populated area of town. What on Earth was she even doing out there?

"What are you doing here, Jasper?" Peridot growled. If that woman hurt Lapis...

"Get. Off. My. Girlfriend." Jasper growled back. She pounded a fist against the chain-link fence. Lapis whimpered and jumped back as much as she could with Peridot and Amethyst holding onto her.

Words bubbled from Lapis's mouth, barely more than a whisper. "I'm not your girlfriend anymore."

Jasper didn't hear her and continued to shout at them. She shouted about Lapis being an ungrateful bitch. Accused Peridot and Amethyst of kidnapping Lapis. She shouted and shouted until Lapis found it hard to even think. The noise was nearly consuming her and Peridot and Amethyst were both visibly shaken.

It was nearly a miracle that Jasper didn't notice her take her phone out and dial the number, but she sure as hell noticed when Lapis put it to her ear and started mumbling to the dispatcher what was happening.

"Why you little-" Jasper growled, her voice gravelly from shouting so much. She climbed over then fence and started climbing as best that she could to where the trio sat.

Lapis grabbed Amethyst and Peridot's hands and shouted "Run!" before grinning and sliding down to the ground and taking off, her two friends right behind her and police sirens sounding in the distance.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." The officer recited as she pushed Jasper into the back of the cop car.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Jasper growled, throwing death looks at anyone in her field of vision.

Lapis was staring into the abyss, Peridot and Amethyst on either side of her trying to think of something to say. In the end, Lapis was the one who broke the silence. "What do I do now? I- I can't just go back to my empty apartment; I'd be completely lost. I just- my life's revolved around her for so long... What am I supposed to do without her?"

"You could always come live with me if you want to. I've got an extra room and I've been looking at getting a roommate anyway, so... Y'know, Only if you want to, I'd never pressure you into-"

Lapis chuckled. "I'd love to; that sounds really fun." Peridot grinned back at her.

"About time the two of you got a room." Amethyst grumbled, pushing the two of them into each other.

"Amethyst!" They cried in unison.

"What? C'mon, seriously though, we all know it's true." She made a face and darted away, the soulmates chasing right after her, laughing

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"You-you're sure about this? I don't always remember to clean up after myself and I really can't cook, so I don't know if I'd be that great of a roommate. I mean, I love you! And I really wanna do this, I can't believe it's actually happening, but are you sure? I mean, I don't have to move out of my apartment yet, I could just redecorate or something."

"Oh, c'mon," Amethyst interrupted Lapis's nervous ramblings, "We all know you don't have the energy to get up and remove all traces of HER by yourself. Even with help it'd take forever. Plus, this way you get to separate yourself from her and become your own person and all that self-help jazz. Right, Peri-cheri?"

Peridot nodded. "Um, yeah, but only if you want to. People have different ways of coping with things, so if you really think it'd help for you to stay here..."

"No!" Lapis blushed. "Er- I mean, I don't think it would help to stay here at all. I just don't want to be a burden to you. Especially this soon after meeting you." She sighed and set down her box in the truck and went back for another without saying anything else.

"You think she's going to be alright? What if this isn't a good thing? We did just meet a little over a week ago, so it's not like we even know that much about each other yet." Peridot set down her box and she and Amethyst went back inside for more. "She's my soulmate, I want to help her in any way that I can."

"These are the last boxes." Lapis announced, giving them each a box and grinning. "This is it. This is finally it!"

Amethyst watched a Lapis darted out the door. "Y'know, I think she's excited for this. Sure, she's obviously nervous, too, but even if this doesn't end up being the best idea at least we got her away from all this stuff that reminds her of Jasper all the time. I'm sure it'll be alright, though. You'll figure it out." She winked and headed outside with her box.

"Yeah," Peridot sighed, "I sure hope so." She took one last look at the apartment that must've caused Lapis so much pain in the past few years before putting on a smile and heading outside to join her friend and her soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be updating for the next few weeks, just a warning (I might update again later today, but idk) check the note on my bio for info on when I'll be updating my fics next


End file.
